gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Please Make sure I am Online before you leave a message ■ done I did it for you Re:Why It's called a chat wrestling match (A Chat Fight). Me and my guild does them alot. You hit me with a pipe, so I do my epic fight sequence (This time it was Part of the Ship). So, it's nothing against you, really, it's just our way of joking around Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace do not underestimate me. -aplentia I dont know i was just bored and wanted to sound all mysterious.... -aplentia easy button also... oh my gosh are you a star wars fan? me too! whats your favorite movie? mine is attack of the clones! -aplentia I don't think you are. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW No Problem I saw your userpage had a lot of extra spacing so I fixed it. You're welcome!-- 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ur profile pic ur profile pic has white stuff on it can i fix it if u say yes send the FULL picture to me! ~LeClerc Sharpe~ here it is its so post to look small xD ~LeClerc Sharpe~ No We don't hate your guts. That blog was very rude to the admin team. You can still comment and do whatever else you want. Just don't insult how we run things here.-- 14:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I moved it because if there is a real 8th Brethren Court in game, they deserve the spot over a fan page that is a little egoistic xD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW There u go here u go : Need help? u say that the game doesn't work for you? this happen to me and davy, first turn off your anti-virus and firewall and then reinstall the game without the firewall and the anti-vrius on and if this does work then turn on your firewall and your anti-virus programs when you are on an island ~LeClerc Sharpe~ For ya Heres something for u ik u will like lol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zehPyQFfHCY&feature=related Who do you think sent this? >:P ( it may or not be davy ) ( ok it is....) RE: Page Yeah, go ahead :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Here is the ship picture. Please if you do add a ship, also add a description. Okay, thanks. 16:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :O Hey Jim? Not to be rude, sorry I'm very impatient, but were you going to make a ship :D? 14:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Spamming Please refrain from spamming up the chat without typing anything. I was not on the chat when you did it but you should have been kickbanned for the spamming. This is your first warning. Don't abuse the chat by spamming it. -- 18:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply So you want to put some rude things said to you in a blog? Go right ahead, it is us admin's jobs to make sure no rude things are said. Just try to not be rude to the people who said the things. If any fights start though, the blog may be deleted. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 19:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Funny Page Jim, I was on this wiki that became old and abandoned. It's called POTCO Events Wiki. Anyway, I found a funny page some guy made called Spongebob gets cursed out. It's the most recently edited so far. Here's the link: http://potcoevents.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pizzaman99 Re: Kickban You don't threaten people. Now, your going to wait 4 minutes, then you can be unbanned. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ @_. Geet on chat! NAOW Oops.. Fail.. I meant The Spirits of Vengeance wiki So, I just created a Ghost rider fanon wiki, where you can create your own characters and stuff, and I thought "Hey, maybe Jim would be interested." lol. So, check it out. The Spirits of Vengeance Wiki 18:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) =Disney Rebellion! = Copyrighted Content Warning Jim, you have uploaded a lot of copyrighted content, please refrain from uploading content (Pictures, Videos, etc…) that is copyrighted. Thank you. Just because you get it from a "Fan-Site", doesn't make it ok to use. You have uploaded multiple items that violate multiple copyrights. This is just a warning, not ALL of your uploaded content are infringing. However, some of them are and you shouldn't use them. Please don't claim 'Free-use' because it does NOT apply here. Thank you. Thanks!, Its Friday. 23:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, thank you, lol. PS: Like my sig? 23:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! 23:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool Nice find man! Trickster22 22:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 haha Idiot. Thats all I have to say. You don't need to freaking act aggressive towards me every single time I share my opinion. .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Question May i make a blog about ur career like i did on Wikipedia? Captain Edge answer 1. i do not hate u 2. u never messed with me (if u did the consequences would not be pretty) 3. i put that comment for a few reaons 1. I HAVE LEGAL RIGHTS, AND A LAWYER 2. i felt like it 3. im kinda ticked u would even SUGGEST that because that show make billions every year and only an idiot would cancel that show answer 2 1.i dont want us to be enemies either (i dont have to many) 2.ik ur not being rude 3.tv is run by commies 4. so is the news 5.lets drop the subject and agree to watchand see what happens to the show 6.and go get some fried chicken doign bounty hunters. tell me later Jack Pistol RE: You have thousands of edits, all of them positive. Yes, I do think you're a big editor :P.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 13:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat I can't access chat. However, if your ban on the game is up, I'm at Hassigios Port Royal, near Angel O'bonny (eh, just go to the old warehouse)--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 13:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Threaten You did on that other account on the Goldvane Trilogy page. I don't know the exact time. TGT has had its comments accidently erased, so idk, but it happened. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 23:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you said it was your cousin, but it seemed obvious. I appreciate and accept your appology, but I ask you to stop making multiple accounts to compliment yourself and give positive feedback to yourself. That's sockpuppetry. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 23:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Rofl, you misread that, he said "You wouldn't get far in a war with me without multiple allies". He means they can't beat him. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Reply Yes, it still stands. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 15:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Did you know that its all fan and i don't even in that because its fanon? ANYONE WHO IS READING PLEASE HELP ME! Ok, the block ''says ''Its over, but its not, i still cant comment or edit, someone please read an help The Best In The World : I think you were "Auto Blocked" for having the Same IP as another Blocked Account. For now I have un-blocked you. :: Thank u so much :: The Best In The World ::: Don’t thank me; I just did this because you were not directly blocked. However, being auto-blocked is VERY suspicious. For that you are under review, and your edits will be monitored. :::: Ok im fine with that, but please dont make it feel like im being stalked. :::: The Best In The World ::::: It didnt work Fred ::::: The Best In The World :::::: The Auto Block was from his socks --'Tama63 07:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ... Jim, I saw what you put on Kat's talk, and your not just some guy who got his acct. hacked, you have been a better friend than most people IK. You know how special that is? VERY! :D Don't go around feeling like your a nobody, that's not cool. Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord Re: Re Because I dont know that many people who have stepped out of the way to be a true friend for me. xD Aye Re You need to simply stay out of things. Oh and saying "I agree with..." doesn't help things at all. To aviod drama, just leave things alone. I do not have a problem with you. 02:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Strike --'''Tama63 06:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jimmy! Hey i tried changing it, but for some reason when i deleted the cookies from my cp, the potco pictures got deleted also. No I’m good. I would still edit, but all my pages have been protected due to vandalism. Re:Clear the air Jim, -sigh- You need to stop making guilt blogs. That will help things. Just apologize to the people that you believe you have hurt and things will be good. I am not going to write a message listing things I do not like about a person. I'm sorry but that is something I will not do. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) re:Clearing the Air I haven't been able to respond until now because I am inactive during the weekdays due to school. I accept your apology and if I have ever made you upset I apologize as well. As promised I have personally unbanned you, enjoy chatting again. Confidentially, The GodPistol Re:Clearing the Air Nah i'll keep my pride umm... im not Fred... oh ok ;) yup, yup i have been for the years :P i need a cool sig! Piratedude4 11:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)piratdude4 Uhm So... was that a "sup" message? If so, then... nothing, really. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Well, mate, for about two months, I have not been able to access chat, so I don't know what to tell you. I can no longer help with chat. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, it just wont work for me. On my other laptop, it sometimes works, but not always. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No worries Don't worry bro, it was all just a big miss understanding :P its hard to figure out the tone sometimes in writing. Its all kool Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Rly? Lol sorry I didnt mean to be a copycat. exactly ok heres EXACTLY what i want yousa to put on the news thin JackyWolfs Phone: Dead, or alive? (From Jacky) I UNporpously washed my phone. I took it to the phone place. They said it would never work again. Then, the next day, i was viciously murdering a skeleton when my phone started to ring. At first i though it was normal. Just a call. then, i relized that my phone was never to work again. Now, three days later, it works perfectly fine. ITS AAAALLLIIIVVVEEE!!!!!! What? I honestly dont see that not being weird. JackyWolf 00:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Images Okay. I didn't see the images as spam but thanks for letting me know. -- 00:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Um can someone help? Um Tama blocked me on Sunday, and my block was up about half an hour ago, but it says my block is not up yet, can someone help? An admin or someone please? The Voice of the Voiceless : Fixed it --'Tama63' 22:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thank u very much. The Voice of the Voiceless Question You say you're giving Unlimited Access to me, right? If so, can you please offer me a code because I need to fight Matthew Darkpain in PvP on the weekends and I can't fight him with Basic Access. He's Level 46. So you may be either lying or just joking, but can you lend me a code? It's fine if you won't lend one, but just asking. ;) DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 22:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it's me. Pearson admitted he was all those account on game and Bejamin's blog has da proof. Willy Yellow 'Response' Someone in paradox, William sharkskull, I think, he is the head of the spanish navy, tracked all of the ips, and they ALL matched willy yellow. go on paradox wiki, and ask him. ' '- stormwalker '''- Sigh -' '''Honestly, pears is Russian jim. His father taught him to fear nothing, and destroy ANYONE that slightly disrespected him. If anyone get's near him or anyone he loves, he'll kill them, and mean he will actually kill them. as you can see he's banned for a month globally. But behind the curtains pears has the biggest heart towards who he loves, which is only about 20 people, and those 20 people keep him going. that's how he's still ruling. ' '- stormwalker ' wow someone has the case of role play - Mega No, I mean pears actual real father ' '- storm storm and you were both kick ban because both of you were aguring Tama said a few days (it goes for storm too) Yes you were arguing in chat the ban still stands HEY! Jim get on Clone Wars Adventures, Jedi master ( aka u ) is needed xD Sure Sure, just make sure that it is said that he's based off a character from TGT, and give a link to the TGT page. ( The Goldvane Trilogy ( TGT ) ) Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 00:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Sorry for delayed response. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:27, December 3, 2011 Hey Gold, I have your suite on my mp3 hehehe GenLawrenceGuild Star Wars Fanon Wiki Can I be In your story/play? If so Could I be a Bounty Hunter/Rogue Jedi? Response You can find my history here ----> http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Shiprat's_Life_%22The_Truth%22 Everything else about me like my personality, Stubborn, Diplomatic, Arrogant, etc. Response Thanks man. I can't get on chat for some reason. I might make my own story but it probably wont be long (unless of course Star Wars The Old Republic is gonna be F2P). Sincerely, Jason Shiprat 02:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Reply I would become friends with Pearson so you can talk to her. Use him as a wing man, lol. -- 02:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Good luck. -- 02:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: reason rule Nonetheless, it was passed. It hit its deadline, and the majority vote was in favor of it.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Images I have deleted the wrestling pictures that you have uploaded recently. 3 admins and 2 users have agreed that we don't need half nude guys on the wiki. It doesn't matter what your profile picture is but we don't need the pictures. No more wrestling pictures. Also I have deleted your wrestling pictures before and you uploaded more. -- 19:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Note Thank you. Note that you can just call me Kitty =P - *Bad* Kitty Sure, meet me at Tortuga Cortevos near the beach. Chat Please Read This http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captainjosh98/About_the_Previous_Chat - 05:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) it will explain everything Weekly What If's I agree to restore it if you never mention Pearson. It was deleted because it was feeding a troll, but otherwise it has no reason to be deleted. If you were about to change it anyways, I will restore 'IF' you agree to not mention Pearson. 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 01:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The drawing Id prob do some touch ups on it but i honestly dont like it myself.. I would prob try to fix the left eye i am i'm piratedude4, just had a username change so it's more, flexible Hey.. Hi, Jim. I know that you play the Star Wars the Clone Wars: CWA, and I could be wrong... Anyways, I used to. I was Vasto Magcrier, may you'd remember me? I used to work for Xalandra Nova in Nova Corps, is she still there? Thanks, write back. ''Prince Mikhail Volkov From Ned I worked so hard just to make that court happen. And what did jarod do to help. Nothing. Name 1 thing. I give up. Idc If Im a jbl or not. Its been 4 years. Im done. RE: Yo Jason I haven't made it yet but I can now, just need to grab a few things........ P.S. if you want I can make one for you as well.